Lone wolf
by shadowstar88888
Summary: Makoto Kino also know as sailor Jupiter lives a normal life. Well as normal as life can get for a super hero, but what makes it worst is that she has a secret that not even her closest friends, the other senshi, know.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my first sailor moon fanfic so please help me out. For starters Im not really good with the Japanese suffix so I wont be using those, but I will use their Japanese names. Secondly I haven't really gotten past season 1 so I don't know much about the outers, I may add them later if y'all can help me out with info. I know there may not be many sailor moon fans out there so if i don't get a lot of views then I may not continue with the story (unless some of y'all really like it). And lastly I'm not sure of a pairing yet the main character is Makoto so I don't know if I want to pair her with Ami or someone else in the story or maybe an oc. I would like suggestions and encouragements would be nice. Any and all reviews are welcomed. If you read any of my other stories then you can probably figure out her situation pretty quick.

* * *

Makoto's Pov:

I laid tossing in the middle of the night. I got out off bed and walked out to my balcony of my apartment. I looked up in the night sky to see the moon is almost full. 'Ugh' I thought 'This never gets easier.'

I walked back in to my apartment and picked up a picture of me and my parents when I was five. We were just about to go on my first flight to Florida for summer break. "Why did I have to be saved? Why did you have to leave me all alone?" I said as I started to cry. I put the picture down and laid back down. "I guess destiny has a weird way for me to find my princess."

My name is Makoto Kino. I am sailor Jupiter, sworn to protect my princess Usagi also known as sailor Moon. My parents died, along with every one else, on our flight back from Flordia. I also have a secret that not even the other senshi know.

_**Dream:**_

_"Mommy why is the plane making that sound?" A five your old Makoto asked._

_The plane was shaking violently as it made a loud creaking noise. People were screaming and crying as they called loved ones. Flight attendants rushed around trying to get people to sit down and calm down._

_"It's going to be alright. Just a little turbulence." She replied looking down at me and to her husband, my father._

_"Mako we just want you to know that we love you very much." My father said to me as he hugged me and my mother._

_The plane then dipped and I shut my eyes as I felt my body being lifted from the seat despite my seat belt and my parents._

_Makoto looked around at a horrible sight that no five year old needed to see. Broken pieces of the plane laid along with luggage and bodies no one moved no sounds were heard except for a sharp ringing in her ears._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Please wake up" Makoto cried as she saw her parents laying next to her._

_She cried out in pain when she tried to sit up and noticed that she was pierced through the stomach with a long piece of metal. She cried and cried for her mom, dad, and for who ever to wake up and help her. _

_As she started to black out from pain and blood loss a lone figure moved towards her._

_He spoke in a forighn language but when he realized she didn't understand him he switched to her native tongue. "Hush little one it will be ok."_

_"Mister I'm scared my tummy hurts and mommy and daddy won't wake up!" Makoto cried to him._

_"Don't worry my name is Christian , I'm from America I was driving when I saw the fire. What is your name?"_

_"M-My name is Makoto." She said sluggishly._

_"Wellmakoto I am going to help you but you won't be able to see me after this ok?"_

_Makoto struggled to nod her head. _

_"Alright now first I have to remove what is hurting your stomach alright? Can you be strong little girl?"_

_Makoto nodded again as Christian stood up and grasped the pipe. With a swift motion he pulled the pipe drawing a small whimper from the small girl._

_He through it to the side and took his leather jacket and applied pressure to her wound. "That's a good little girl, your as strong as 20 warriors. Now what I have to do next will hurt even more and then I have to leave OK?"_

_"Will I see you again Chritian?" Makoto struggled to pronounce the Americans forighn name._

_"Maybe one day." Christian closed his eyes briefly when he opened them again his blue eyes turned gold and all of his teeth sharpened like those of a wolf. He let out a low growl and lunged forward and the man pit into Makoto's shoulder._

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:00 clock Friday morning. I rubbed unfallen tears out of my eyes as I rose to get ready for school. I changed into a pair of sweat pants and shirt. I figured school dosent start until 7:00 so I had time to use the school's gym for a small workout. I grabbed my uniform and backpack and headed out with toast in my hand.

I jogged to school and went to the gym. I put a punching bag up and started punching it not bothering to wrap my hands. I continued to punch as I vented out my emotions. Sadness, anger, abandonment. My eyes started to glow gold as I landed a final blow that sent the bag flying along with all of my feelings. I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. I heard quiet shuffle of feet and opened them my eyes back to their original color.

"Hi Mako didn't expect to see you here this early." Ami said as she walked in. She looked down at the fallen punching bag and back at me. "Your strenght never cease to amaze me... Mako your hands!" She ran over to get abetter look at my knuckles.

They were bruised and split and were starting to bleed. I had forgotten to wrap them before my workout.

"Opps. Let me go shower and then I will clean up here." I said removing my hands from hers.

"No I'll clean up then I will wrap your hands even with our senshi healing you still need it."

"Fine." I said picking up my gym bag and headed for the showers.

I stood there letting the warm water run over me. My fingers absent mindedly tracing over a scar on my stomach. I finished up and changed into my school uniform and leather jacket I got from all those years ago, only to find Ami waiting for me in the gym with a first aid kit.

I held out my hands for her to see when she gasped.

"They are practically healed already." She said in awe.

"I guess I always healed faster than y'all." I said as I put my hands in my jacket.

"Even with the senshi healing you shouldn't have healed that fast." She said with wide eyes.

I shrugged right as the first bell chimed for us to go to class. All of us had the same classes (exceptRei who was at a private all girls school) so the day went by faster. I couldn't hold still, there was a full moon out tonight and I can already feel the affects.

"Are you feeling ok Mako?" Usagi asked looking at me. "You haven't touched a single piece of your delicious lunch." She said with eyes filled with concern and a hint of hunger.

"I'm fine, I'm not very hungery here." I said passing it to her who immediately began inhaling it.

"Thanks Makoto your the best." She said between bites.

"Are you sure your fine? You seem off today. Are you sick, maybe I can help!" Minako said

I paled at the thought of Minako playing doctor again. "No I'm fine, I just had a rough night thats all." The bell sounded for lunch to end and the last of the classes begin.

Minako and Usagi groaned and started heading to class. I slowly rose to see Ami's eyes with concern.

"You had a nightmare again didn't you."

I sighed and looked down. Ami could always know what was wrong with me, thats why she is the closest to me out of the senshi. Rei connected with me, her mother died when she was six and her father left her with her grandpa at seven, but other than that we didn't have much in common although she is still a close friend.

I nodded and Ami put a hand on my shoulder as a friendly gesture. I looked up and smiled. "Come on genius we're going to be late for class." I said before heading to class.

Class went by and we soon headed for the arcade. We hung out and talked like normal teenage girls we appeared as. Soon all of our communicators beeped and Luna appeared on the screans.

"Girls trouble in the park!"

"We are on our way." Usagi said as we rushed into a near by alley and transformed into our counter parts. I looked at the sky to see the sun slowly setting.

'Better make it quick before the moon is up.'

We arrived at the park to see a giant scaly lizard the size of a monster truck sucking energy from people who had gotten to close.

Usagi stood up straight and struke a pose. "Blah, blah, blah, in the name of the moon I'll punish you."

"Leave it to the princess to come up with a wonderful speech like that." Rei said clapping

"Mars why are you so mean?" Usagi pouted.

"Girls focus!" Luna yelled.

"Right we'll distract him you find his weakness mercury." Sailor moon said. We nodded and went into action.

"Venus love me chain!" Sailor Venus yelled and wrapped the chain around the lizards mouth.

The Lizard let out a muffled roar and whipped it's head around.

"Woah!" Venus shrieked and was sent flying into a tree and was knocked out instantly.

"Mars flame sniper!" Rei shouted shooting a flame shaped arrow towards the beast. It hit the lizard but its scales seem to protect it from the flame.

"Guys my scanner says it's fire proof!"

"You think?!" Rei shouted back turnning to look at Ami.

"Mars look out!" I yelled

The lizard swung its tail around and knocked Rei out of the park and into a lake near by.

"Moon go cheak on Mars and Venus I'll hold him off." I said as I turned my attention to the lizard who again swiped his tail but I easily jumped over it.

"But-"

"But nothing Mars may be out cold and drowning. Go now!" I yelled "Sparkling wide pressure!" A huge ball of lightning hid the lizard on his neck and he let out a roar of pain. It seems like it only made it angeryer. He swung his tail around again and I dug my feet into the ground and caught it. I was pushed back a little but I still held on. "Thats not gonna kid me Barney!" He roared again and swiped at me with one of his claws scratching me along my legs.

I let go of his tail and let out a grunt as I tried not to think about the pain and blood that now dripped from my legs. He lifted his tail and sent it crashing down pinning me to the ground.

"Jupiter!" Mercury yelled

"I'm fine!" I called back as I felt him pushing down more.

"His weakness is inside his mouth!"

"Got it!" 'I need to finish this soon I can feel the moon rising'

I grabbed his tail and lifted it up with effort. Soon there was enough room for me to roll out from underneath him. I soon scrambled to stand up and ignored the pain in my legs. "Hey Barney don't you have kids to creep out?!" I taunted just as I predicted he let out a load roar. "Supreme thunder dragon!" I let lose the dragon and it hit exactly aimed for. The mouth of the lizard who made a gurgling noise and then turned to dust.

"Jupiter are you ok?" Mercury ran up.

I could feel the moon pulling me and I can already feel my eyes start to mix gold with green. I kept my back towards her. "I'm ok listen I got to go see you later." I said and took of running to the furthest place from civilization not waiting for a reply.

I pumped my legs faster not bothering to change back and ignoring the screaming coming from my wounds on my legs. I reached a clearing in the forest and I relaxed. 'I made it.' I laughed, but was soon silenced as a familiar pain soon took over my body. I fell to my knees as I could feel my bones snapping and taking shape to a new form. I screamed out in agony and curled up into a ball. I then felt dark brown fur sprouting from my skin as my bones started to rearrange themselves inside me. I soon let the beast take over and my soul retreated into a deep slumber as my transformation completed. I let out a blood curtailing howl as I rose. My new form was a giant wolf that was almost as big as a Volkswagen. My piercing gold eyes were no longer the emerald green it normally was.

My name is Makoto Kino. I am sailor Jupiter, sworn to protect my princess Usagi also known as sailor Moon. I also have a secret that not even the other senshi know... I am also a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I hoped you enjoyed the last Chapter. I went on and decided that Ami was going to be with Makoto Now on with the show.

* * *

_**My name is Makoto Kino. I am sailor Jupiter, sworn to protect my princess Usagi also known as sailor Moon. I also have a secret that not even the other senshi know... I am also a werewolf.**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Makoto's Pov:

I woke up to find me wearing my torn up senshi uniform in the middle of the woods. I sat up slowly and transformed back to my street clothes. 'Thank God that the senshi uniform repairs itself." I thought as I stiffly walked back to my apartment. I asked a man who was walking down the side walk what time it was.

"It is 7:00. Say what is a young girl like you up for so early on a Saturday?" He asked looking up from his newspaper.

I thanked him and walked away with out answering his question. I heard him mummer "Strange amazon." thanks to my amazing hearing. but I shrugged it off and turned and walked up to my apartment. I took the elevator up to my floor on the second floor and unlocked the door to my small room all there was is a small kitchen, a living room, a small room, and a bathroom. All of the bigger rooms were higher up but because of my accident when I was little I am deathly afraid of heights, so I had to settle for this. I walked into my room and flopped on my bed. Even though I felt 100 times better after releasing my wolf side it still left me soar and extremely tired. My eyes slowly closed as darkness claimed me.

**Ring Ring...**

I laid there not wanting to get up and soon the phone stopped ringing. I looked at my clock to see it was 12 and rolled over.

**Ring** Ring...

Who ever was trying to get me was persistent. I moaned and got out of bed. I hobble over to the phone. "Hello?" I mumbled as I struggled to stay awake.

"Makoto I'm sorry did I wake you? I thought you were up its almost 12:30." Ami said

"Nah had the afternoon off so I slept in." I lied my head still nodding as I tried to stay awake.

"Oh... ok. Well me and the others were wondering if you wanted to come to the mall today."

I tried to stifle a yawn as I said"Ok, when are we going to meet?"

"At 1:30, but you don't have to go if your still tired. I bet you are after that battle last night."

"Ya just a little soar." I said as I took a sip of my coffee

"Why did you run off like that?" Ami asked.

I choked on my coffee and started to cough. "I... I had to go... visit my parents." I lied. I haven't been to their graves since their last anniversary for their deaths.

"Oh... That late at night?"

"Well I really wanted to see them and I couldn't wait until the morning to go." I smoothly said as the coffee started to work its magic on waking my brain up.

"I would have gone with you if you had wanted." Ami said buying my lie.

I felt bad for lying to them anytime a full moon called me but they couldn't know my secret. "I prefer to go alone but thanks anyways. Hey I'm going to go get ready talk you later."

"Alright bye."

"Later." I said as I hung up my phone. "I wish I could tell you. No one understands me." I sighed. I had to move schools and places because anytime someone found out my secret they would call me a monster and try to kill me. Luckily I haven't been seen yet although a sighting of a big wolf seen by a jogger, or the occasional dead lost pet have surfaced nothing actually came close to finding out my secret. I changed into my favorite green T-shirt and blue jeans and put on my signature leather jacket. Before I left I grabbed my keys, wallet, and magic pen and left to go to the mall.

When I got there I met up with my friends. First we went to a video game store to see if they had any knew sailor V games out. After that we went to the food court to get a late lunch (or a second lunch for Usagi), after that we went to a book store. Ami bought a couple books the size of a dictionary for some "Light" reading, while Rei bought a new manga for her collection. After that we went to the escilators and went up stair. I could feel my grip tighten on the rail as we slowly went up. Rei gave me a sympathetic look. I walked the furthest away from the small wall that blocked the edge to the first floor (there's a giant opening in the middle so that people can see the stores) as we headed into a new store that was filled with the latest fashions.

After we finished checking out Ami said "Hey my mom's out of town to help at a hospital and she said that I can invite y'all over for a sleep over."

"Sounds cool let me ask my mom." Usagi said

"Me too." Minako followed

"I'm sure grandpa can handle a night without me." Rei chimed in.

Every one looked at me expectantly. They knew I had to work so that I can pay for my apartment and food since I lived alone. "I got the weekend off so why not." I said and they all cheered.

"Alright come over in a couple of hours and bring movies and games." Ami said

I went home and packed a few things. 'Thank God the full moon was yesterday or I would have had to lie to them face to face again.' Last time I was caught when I said I had to go finish homework. Of course they saw through this as it was spring break and we all had the same teachers that didn't assign homework. After smoothly (and I when I say smoothly I don't mean it) avoiding questions I was off the hook. They all looked hurt but I couldn't tell them.

I walked up to Ami's apartment. It was a lot nicer then mine and had ten stories to it. Of coarse there were no stairs except for the fire escape, so the only way up was by a glass elevator and Ami lived on the tenth floor. I slowly went in and pushed the button. I held on to the railing and closed my eyes. I didn't open them until the door dinged but it was at the fifth floor and a man with a little girl got on. I felt sick ast the elevator started to rise again.

"Miss are you ok?" The little girl asked tugging on my shirt.

"I don't like heights." I answered back.

The man let out a annoyed grunt. Finally the doors opened and I rushed to get of the cursed thing. I walked down the hall still feeling queasy but a little better as I knocked on Ami's door.

"Hi Makoto!" Ami said opening the door. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I forgot. I shouldn't have done this."

"It's fine I don't mind." I said feeling much better as I entered the apartment feeling like I was back on ground level.

"You know I was wondering how do you do it when we jump across buildings when we are on patrol." Ami asked as she led me to her room.

"I just don't look down and try to stay near the middle." I shrugged

"Yay Makoto's here!" Usagi yelled as she jumped up and hugged me.

"Alright lets change into pj's and watch a movie until the pizza gets here." Ami suggested.

"Ok wheres your bathroom?"

"Makoto why don't you change here, we are all girls here you don't have anything to hide do you?" Minako asked. "I mean I under stand Re-"

Minako was cut off when Rei threw a pillow at her and started to smother her, while had a blank look on her face.

"I don't get it." Usagi said.

"Your in high school and you don't get it?" Minako stared at her.

"Ami tell me I don't like not knowing things."

Ami blushed as she started to stutter things that sounded like words in a not really kind of way.

I smirked and said. "Actually I think that Minako would be better to tell you she is the expert after all." I ducked when A blushing minako threw a pillow at me. I then followed Ami down the hall.

"If you don't mind me asking... why don't you change in front of us. We all know that you are proud of you muscles even though you don't wear anything less then a T-shirt even when we go swimming.

I shrugged and said. "I don't want to make people jealous. Why did you want to see me?"I laughed as I went into the bathroom and shut the door I stood there and listened as I heard Ami's heart beat freak out to what I just said for a little while until her soft foot steps led away. I could hear Minako still trying to come up with an explanation in Ami's room.

"Didn't you go to health class?" Rei asked.

"No I slept during that." Usagi said.

I chuckled as I heard the sound of what seemed like a face palm.

I removed my shirt and looked in the mirror. I had a scar across my stomach from the wreak, but they all knew about that. What I was hiding was the bite mark that was across my shoulder where that werewolf bit me to save me all those years ago.

_**Flashback: **_

_Young Makoto laid there coming in and out of conciseness as she felt wave after wave of heat and what felt like lava and toxic running threw her veins. When the doctors had found her the bite mark was already healed and the scar faded. She was still bleeding from her stomach but it was slowed thanks to the jacket. The doctors said that she wasn't hurt internally, and because she had no living relatives, as soon as makoto was healed she was sent to an orphanage. A month later the scar came back and she transformed for the first time killing three other orphans by accident. From there she ran away and went from orphanage to orphanage until she was old enough for a job. From there she ran away and started to live on her own._

_(end flash back)_

I finish changing as I slipped a pair of boxers on along with a loose T-shirt.

I walked out to see Usagi red as they awkwardly tried to watch the movie, but any time a boy came on Usagi squeaked and turned red again.

I laughed and said "Our little princess is all grown up now thanks Minako!"

"You think she would know after hanging around Mamoru so much." Rei teased

"I would never do that stuff this young." Usagi squeaked out.

We all laughed and enjoyed the time we had to relax around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I know this is a slow chapter and it gets weird (what do you expect when I wrote this at 4 am) but please read it, it gets good and has a lot of romance. :)

* * *

Makoto's Pov

Almost a month has past as several terror filled nights of reliving the worst day of my life. I was looking out the window not paying attention to class. Last night was the worst nightmare I've had yet and I couldn't shake the feeling of dread. The bell rung but I didn't noticed until a hand was waving me out of my day dream.

"You coming or are you going to stay here over the weekend?" Minakos said.

"Oh sorry." I said gathering my stuff.

"Hey guys." Rei said as she met us outside of school.

"Hey Rei Happy Birth day." We all said (not sure when Rei's birthday is.)

"Thanks guys. Hey grandpa said I can invite y'all over for a slumber party to celebrate."

"Sweet I'll definitely be there." Usagi said as Ami and Minako agreed.

I thought for a second but then I grinned "I'll make the cake."

"Yay Makoto your the best" Rei said and gave me a huge hug. "Make sure its big or else Odango over here will eat it all."

"Don't worry" I reassured.

I went home and immediately began on Rei's cake. It was going to be chocolate with a flame design icing. Once it was done I grabbed a few things and headed to Rei's house. It was still early so we hung out then she opened her presents. Minako, Ami, and I got her the last three mangas that she needed to complete her series. Usagi's was a lot more creative. Rei pulled out a shirt that said "I'm the meanie." It didn't make since until Usagi pulled out a shirt that said "I'm with meanie." We laughed and watched as they got into an argument.

"Let's play truth or dare." Minako suggested as Usagi started to turn red from being strangled by Rei.

"Ok."

We all sat in a circle and Rei went first.

"Minako truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Truth."

"Have you ever seen a boys you know what."

Minako blushed "Do brothers count."

Rei shook her head.

"In that case no."

"Then why did you blush? Were you lying?"

"No I blushed because even though that I'm the goddess of love I haven't actually... you know."

"Ya right." Rei scoffed

"I haven't... wanna see?" Mina smiled evily

"Ok I think we need to keep this pg for the sake of Usagi, and I think that Ami is going to faint." I said quickly

"Ok fine Usagi truth or dare?

"Truth."

"Aw your no fun. Have you seen a boys you know what?"

"No, well I changed my brothers diapers before but that's it."

"Rei truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Finally I thought.

"I dare you to say banana after every word you say until someone says your name."

"And if I don't?"

Usagi grinned evilly

"I'll tell everyone who you like."

"Thats cold." Rei said as she glared.

"I'm sorry what?"

"F banana you banana." Rei said and we all laughed at how intimidating that sounded.

"Minako banana Truth banana or banana-

"banana please." Minako laughed. "Just kidding dare."

"I banana dare banana you banana to banana say banana my banana name banana." Rei said sticking her tongue out at Usagi who pouted.

"Ami truth or dare?" Minako asked

"Truth."

"Have you-"

"I swear if you ask that question one more time I'm leaving." I said cutting her off.

"I was going to ask if she had ever had a crush on someone." Minako finished smiling evilly. "I think Makoto needs toget her hormones in cheak."

"No, I can defiantly say I haven't, I was an only child so I didn't have to worry about brothers." I said feeling a little sad thinking about my parents.

"Ok changing the subject... So have you?"

Ami mumbled something that only I heard thanks to my hearing.

"Our little Ami is growing up too."

"How did you hear what she said, I'm right next to her and I didn't hear it." Usagi said confused.

'Think fast Mako, think fast.' "I uh... read her lips."

Everyone shrugged and turned back to Ami. "Who is he?" Rei asked. "Do we know him?"

"Yes you know her but I'm not telling you who."

My head perked up a bit at a little chance of winning her. I don't know if it is because of my wolf side but I was always attracted to Ami. Any time I would see her acting all cute and stuff I would blush and when the girl ask I would claim I was thinking of my old boyfriend. But truth be told I never have had a boy friend.

"You said her!" Minako squealed

Ami blushed and look down. "I would like to change the subject now."

"Oh no you can't do that "

"Leave the poor kid alone. It's not every day that you tell your friends your gay?" I said

"Michiru and Haruka did it." Usagi pointed out.

"Yes but they have each other for support." Rei backed me up.

"Fine but wait until my turn again." Minako said as she did the I'm watching you sign.

"Ok Minako truth or dare?" Ami asked still blushing

I sighed I passed another round of this stupid game.

"I just went."

"So?"

"Fine lets ask the rule keeper. Makoto will you allow this?" Minako asked looking at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Why am I the rule keeper? Fine I'll allow it but just this once." Minako glared at me.

"Fine I choose dare."

"I dare you not to truth or dare me to tell who my crush is." Ami said proudly. looking over at me telling me with her eyes thank you.

Minako let out a small sigh and she looked almost... relived. She was hiding something maybe she was worried that she would have to who her crush is. But why would that be a problem. "Fine." She said with a fake pout.

"This is getting confusing." Rei said.

"Ok truth or dare... Makoto."

"Dang..." 'If i choose truth then they may ask why I have been so weird or lied or what ever, but if i choose dare they could by the same. At least if I chose dare then they may make me do something as stupid as the banana thing.' "I guess dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear."

"And you said I needed to get my hormones in cheak... I didn't know you liked me like that." I smirked evilly maybe I can scare her out of this.

I looked around to see Ami red, Usagi looking between me, minako... and Rei who looked like she was going to murder someone. By the looks of it I think it was me.

"Oh it's not for me."

"Fine." I said standing up. Ami look like she was going to die. And I took off my pants to show I was in a pair of boyshorts and sat back down.

"Well..." Minako said.

"Well what. You said under wear."

"I ment shirt too."

"You said under wear."

"Rule keeper."

"I am the rule keeper."

"Not anymore... Usagi?"

She looked at me and at Minako. I was glareing at Usagi. While minako begged.

"Shirt... too." Usagi said hiding behind Ami who had finally gotten her act together.

"What is the big deal anyways your a girl too. And obviously not hiding anything." Minako grinned

Rei was still fuming mad to my right so moved over a bit and then removed my shirt where I took my hair and covered my bite mark on my right shoulder. I was wearing just my sports bra and boyshorts and Ami took one look and fainted on Usagi.

"There happy." I growled at Minako.

"Very though you shouldn't be imbarassed about this." Minako poked my stomach. If I was in a better mood then I would have laughed because that tickled... a lot.

I looked over at Rei who was staring at my shoulder.

"So can I put my clothes on now there's a breeze."

"Wait." Rei said "What happened to your shoulder?"

I looked at my left shoulder. "Nothing."

"Not that one this one. It looks like a bite mark." She said trying to move my hair.

I stood up and took a step back. "This is getting to personal. I'm going to bed." I said taking another step back and I bumped into Minako.

"No Rei's right." She said moving my hair quickly.

"Those marks don't look human." Usagi said looking now.

"You wanna know what happened." I growled.

"Please..." A weak Ami said looking up at us who were standing.

"Fine after the accident a pack of wolves ran up one bit me but before he could actually on the screaming five year old me. The Ambulance came and scared them off." It wasn't a complete lie. I thought as I picked my shirt up and put it back on along with my pants.

"I'm going to bed." I said laying down on my bed roll.

"The sun is just now setting." Usagi said looking out the window.

"Good night. I growled."

I fell asleep finally only to be greeted by another night terror.

I woke up with tears in my eyes only to see the girls looking at me.

"What... what are you looking at." I panted wiping tears out of my eyes.

"Your eyes." Usagi said staring.

"So what ever seen a nightmare before?" I asked still not happy.

"Their..." Minako began

"Gold..." Rei finished.

"What?!" I got up and looked in the mirror. It was true my eyes were turning gold. I felt the familiar pain. "I gotta go."

"Makoto whats wrong." Ami asked.

"Nothing." I said. I took out my pen and turned into sailor Jupiter before using her amazing speed to run faster then I have ever ran before to the forest.

I could smell the others following me in ther senshi forms. "Leave me alone if you don't want to get hurt." I said practically in tears when I reached the clearing. My knees buckled under me.

"Makoto!" Ami screamed.

"Stay back!" I cried out as the transformation began. Soon my eyes turned gold and the transformation was complete. And my soul was slowly being forced away into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

The senshi stared at where Makoto once stood. The wolf rose and snarled at them. They all took a step back except for Ami who took a step foward.

"Makoto." Ami whispered she reached her hand out but the wolf snapped at it making her pull her hand back.

"Ami step back I don't think she's in control look at how her ears are laying back."

Makoto started to advance towards the senshi, slowly like she was stalking her prey. Not once did she take her eyes of the girls.

"Ami we need to go. This isn't Mako that we know, she could hurt us." Rei said slowly pulling Ami away.

"Mako."

Makoto lunged and went for the closest of the three that happened to be Usagi who screamed and tripped on a branch.

"Venus love me chain!"

The chain quickly wrapped itself around the wolf who was barking and biting at the chain and whoever she could get a hold of.

"Mako stop it, we know your in there. Please we don't want to fight you!" Minako yelled struggling to hold the beast away from their princess.

Ami snapped out of it. "Mako I'm sorry." Ami cried as she froze the struggling wolf.

The wolf was encased in a incredibly thick block of ice. Its head was out and it tried desperately to escape. It let out small whimper and it stopped showing it submission by lowering its head.

"What do we do now?" Rei asked helping Usagi up.

"We can't just leave her here."

"Ami's right." Minako agreed.

Ami walked towards Makoto with her hand out stretched only to be snapped at once again.

"That is defiantly Mako. Still fighting even though she has no chance."

They all sat in silence keeping their distance from the wolf who kept her eyes on them. Right as they started to doze of Mako started to growl again.

"Ami stop trying to pet her, she's not a puppy." Usagi said yawning.

"That's not me she's growling at." Ami said shakily. They all looked at her and she pointed across the opening to another wolf who looked exactly like Mako except with lighter brown fur.

Mako was no trying to break free again as the girls got into battling stances.

"Don't let them bite you." Ami said looking at her computer. "Right try not to hurt it, I don't think its in control either."

"By chance can't you freeze this one like you did Mako?" Rei asked

"Sorry, I used most of my energy on Mako it won't hold if I do."

"It was worth a shot."

The wolf charged a Rei who turned and punched it in it's nose. It rubbed at it's nose and looked back at Rei with pure hatred in it's eyes. It lunged again and knocked Rei into a tree with such force the tree fell over. The wolf would try to bite and scratch them but they all dodged only receiving grazes. Makoto was still trying to get out of her icy prison.

The wolf lunged and pinned Ami down and glared at her the wolf went for the kill but it never met it's mark as Makoto tackled him and they glared at each other.

"Look at Makos eyes they have some green in them. She's got a little control." Usagi said watching the intense staring contest.

"Mako be careful." Ami whispered.

Mako turned her head and their eyes met briefly before the other wolf tackled her. He bit down on Mako's neck and she let out a sharp as she twisted free of his grip. She jumped over him and scratched his back. While he was stunned Makoto tackled him again and started clawing at his stomach, one of the few week spots of a wolf. The other wolf bit her shoulder and clawed at her back before she jumped off leaving a few broken ribs from where she was standing on it.

It scrambled to get up as Makoto fought to stay on her feet. They stared at each other when they both looked at the moon and saw it was setting. The other wolf took off and Mako tried to follow but fell from her injuries and the moon changing her back to her human form.

Soon Makoto layed bloodied and practically naked except for stips of torn senshi uniform. Ami blushed and they all looked away.

"Now what? She's going to bleed to death if we don't take care of here." Rei limped over. Everyone looked at Ami.

"We need to get her to her apartment, and I'll take care of her from there."

They all worked together (ami trying not to feint) and they slowly got to Makoto's apartment. Ami bent down and grabbed a spare key that was hidden under a welcome mat. They brought her in and layed her on the couch.

"Minako go get some blankets, Usagi go get some wet rags, Rei help me find a first aid kit." Ami said going into full doctor mode. She wasn't a doctor yet but she picked up a few things from her mom and healing the others after battles.

"Shouldn't she have healed by now?" Rei asked now applying pressure to one of the wounds on her back.

"My guess is that because it was another werewolf the wounds are going to heal slower. But I don't think any of them will scar."

Makoto groaned as Ami went to sew the wounds on her arms.

Makoto jumped up. Her instincts from being wounded were clouding her judgment and she couldn't tell friend from foe. The senshi knew to be careful because her eyes were glowing gold.

"Mako calm down. It's me Ami we just want to fix you up." Ami said looking down at the still almost naked scout.

"A-Ami?" Mako asked quietly. Her eyes returned to normal and she fell to her knees.

"It's ok."

"Why did you follow me I could have killed you or worst."

"What worst then getting killed-" Minako said before receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs from Rei.

"We were worried." Usagi said walking closer

"Did you know that other wolf?"

Makoto thought for awhile. "No, I thought I was the only werewolf in this part of Tokyo. I don't think I recognize his scent either."

"How do you know it was a boy?" Usagi asked with a confused look on her face.

"Do we need to bring that up again." Minako asked seeing Usagi reddin as it clicked in her mind.

"Ok I'm all done." Ami said standing up.

"Wow your good, didn't feel a thing." Makoto said struggling to get up but fell into Ami's arms agian.

"I wan't you to stay in bed for awhile." Ami said guiding her to her room.

Makoto grumbled as she allowed herself to be led away.

"I guess we better get back home." Rei said

"Sorry for ruining your birthday Rei."

"Are you kidding me, that was the most interesting birthday ever."

With another push Mako was in her room.

"I'll help you change." Ami said blushing again.

"Don't worry I got it." Makoto said as she struggled to get a shirt on.

"Ok then good night."

"Wait... Can you stay, to take care of me of course." Makoto said. She sat down on her bed and sighed. "I guess I'm worried that creep i still out there and he will find you."

"Let me call my mom." Ami said turning to find the phone. After telling her mom that Mako was sick and she was going to stay to take care of her she returned back to the room.

"Here you can borrow this shirt, it should be big enough for you." Mako said handing Ami a button up shirt.

"Ok I'm going to go sleep on the couch. Night."

"No guest of mine will sleep on the couch."

"Where else will I sleep." Ami asked as Mako moved over to make room for her. They laid there for a moment before Ami asked. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Ya cause that worked so well in the past. Thats why I moved around so much. Anyone who saw me would call me a monster and I would have to move before they killed me. I guess I will have to do that again soon."

"Why? We won't tell anyone and I... We would never hurt you."

Makoto smiled and looked down at Ami who was laying in her arms. "You know I told you my big secret, wanna tell me yours?"

Ami blushed and looked down.

"You don't have to I was joking."

"You."

"What?"

"I said you. My crush it's... you." Ami said closing her eyes waiting to be pushed out of bed.

"Thank god, I thought it was one of the others. I don't know if it's your personality, or my wolf just like you but the moment my eyes first saw you I couldn't shake this feeling."

"What about your old boy friend?"

"It was a cover up. Maybe it's your blue eyes."

"The others have the same color."

"Yours are different they have, knowledge and curiosity. Not the curiosity that Usagi has, your are more analyzing."

Ami looked up and there eyes met and they leaned in for a passionate kiss. When they broke they were both out of breath and smiling. "You know my mom is going to kill me if she finds out about this."

"Don't worry I won't let her. Common lets get some sleep." They laid there drifting into sleep in each others loving embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm kinda have writers block for this story. I may continue it or I may drop it. I don't know yet so any ones opinions would be helpful. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and sorry that this chapter is short.

* * *

Normal Pov:

(Please read A/N above)

Makoto heard crying as she looked over a scene that would have came strait from a horror movie. She saw a man walk up to a girl who was impaled by a piece of metal. He talked to her a little. Makoto realized that this scene is not a scene at all but a memory; and she knew what he was going to do.

"No, get away from her!" Makoto cried out as she tried to run towards them, but every step she took they were two steps further away.

The scene changed and Makot was tied down to a chair. Christian walked in from the shadows grinning an evil grin.

"You didn't help me, you cursed me." Makoto yelled at him

"Now I couldn't let sailor Jupiter die now could I?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I didn't at the time, but I know more about you and your family then you could imagine." He laughed manically. "And would you have preferred if I had done this?" He snapped his fingers and the scene went back to the crash.

She saw Christian stand and transform into full wolf form. The girl was crying hysterically for her parents or anyone to help her. The man growled and struck forwards. There was a gurgling scream and then it was silent.

/\/\/\/\

Amy awoke to Makoto thrashing around. 'She must be having a night terror.' Ami thought looking down.

Makoto's body became startling still. Then she started to shift form. Ami snapped back to reality and started trying to wake her up.

"Mako please wake up! Your transforming." Ami shook her feeling bones moving and breaking under her skin.

Makoto had stopped transforming and was in a weird half wolf form, she had patches of brown fur, her face had a half snout growing. Then blood red eyes opened and met blue ones. Before Ami could react Makoto lunged forwards. Ami manage to raise an arm to defend herself, and she felt razor sharp teeth tearing her flesh down to the bone. Ami screamed from terror pain.

Makoto's soul grabbed attention of her body and she released the smaller girl. Her eyes slowly became her normal green eyes.

"Oh God Ami." Mako said with a hint fear of tracing her words. She could still taste the blood of the genius in her mouth.

"It... Wasn't your fault. You were having a nightmare, and I tried waking you up." Ami said clutching her arm as blood pooled from the wound.

Makoto got up and left the room, she returned with a small box.

"Ami, you have to do this." Makoto said opening the box.

"Do what?"

"The only way to become human is to kill the one that turned you. This gun is loaded with a silver bullet. I was waiting to find the guy that did this to me, but you need it now."

"I'm not going to kill you Mako! I love you to much."

"I'm a monster! You can't love me!" Makoto cried as she pressed the gun into Ami's hand and guided it to her head.

"Mako you may not have even infected me, you weren't fully changed." Ami said trying to release the cold weapon in her now shaking hand.

"He wasn't when he bit Me!"

"Yes but you aren't him! I could never blame you." Ami said now able to lower the gun.

They sat there in silence when Makoto got up again. "I need to be alone right now. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. There's a first aid kit in one of the cabinets." She said and turned to leave tears streaming down her face.


End file.
